<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this is the good stuff by ForASecondThereWedWon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433019">this is the good stuff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForASecondThereWedWon/pseuds/ForASecondThereWedWon'>ForASecondThereWedWon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spidey-shots, Spidey-shots, now they're done, thanks a lot <3 [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Peter "Heart-Eyes" Parker strikes again, Pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForASecondThereWedWon/pseuds/ForASecondThereWedWon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's the day―Peter's first date with MJ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spidey-shots, Spidey-shots, now they're done, thanks a lot <3 [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Spideychelle Shuffle</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this is the good stuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldeSpiderRaptor/gifts">WyldeSpiderRaptor</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the following lyrics from "Light in Your Eyes" by Sheryl Crow:</p><p>
  <i>Something is happenin’/Everything’s different/But everything is fine</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Total relaxation. As Peter shifts from sleep to alertness, he feels his heart beating only a little faster. He nuzzles his face into his pillow to squeeze the last sleep from the tube, like it’s toothpaste. This is way better than basically every time he woke in Europe, his ribs seeming to cage a frantic squirrel with the instant panic he was always jolting into. Waking up wondering if Fury was going to keep intruding on his vacation and reminding him of his obligations in a post-Tony world. Waking up on a German train feeling like a human steak with his injuries only partly healed. Waking up in <em>jail</em>.</p><p>Peter rolls over in bed and breathes deeply. Only once he’s stretched his arms straight out to both sides does he open his eyes.</p><p><em>MJ</em>.</p><p>Today will be their first date. His first date <em>period</em>. Remembering, his pulse accelerates, but he doesn’t feel anxious, just excited. May began gently coaching him the minute he spilled the details. “Finally, we get to the important stuff,” she said, after he recapped Mysterio and, blushing, introduced the subject of MJ. Mostly, May told him it’s important to listen to his date. That won’t be hard, since he was getting tongue-tied back when they were just friends. Now he’s <em>kissed</em> her. If he doesn’t get a single word out, that’ll be ok. He’ll just stare at her while she talks. Peter grins to himself and sighs happily.</p><p>He’s also thinking about doing something <em>really</em> fun with her―taking her swinging in Manhattan. With this in mind, Peter dresses in the clothes that’ll be most comfortable to wear beneath his suit. It’s so, so cool that MJ knows his secret. Another thing to set him at ease.</p><p>How kissing’s gonna work with him showing up in the mask… he’s not so sure about that. But he has a good feeling about today.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>